Wonders of the TeaWe
by Myobi
Summary: What if Cloud let Kadaj live with him, Tifa and the orphans at Seventh Heaven, instead of what actually happened in the movie? Well, if so, this is Kadaj's first day home alone.
1. Wonders of the TeaWe

**Wonders of the TeaWe**

They'd left.

Both Nii-san and that woman named Tifa, and the kids left with her. Well, so the woman said she were taking those kids to the mall, but Nii-san said nothing about where, just when to return, and now everything was boring.

Since when was it so boring to be alone? Kadaj couldn't remember.

Those people were some loving ones after all; maybe they'd influenced him with their kindness. He'd realized that kind people seemed to hate loneliness. He still didn't get why, but had accepted it just because Nii-san was Nii-san and he trusted him. And when Tifa said Nii-san seemed lonely sometimes, she seemed to have a sad look.

Loneliness must really be a bad thing for them.

But the good thing, he had the house for himself. The entire house because no one except him was there, and he could do whatever he wanted, whatever that was, even though Nii-san had made him promise not to ruin anything though, it made a pout form on his lips, but then again, he'll live with it, fine.

Reaching the couch downstairs, he sat down, gazing around. Now, didn't he use to have everything to do when he was alone? Why didn't he have anything to do now then? Why did he bother about the silence?

His gaze fell on the whatever-it-was control, that one that controlled the Teawe, Kadaj was pretty sure that was the name of the black box with a screen.

Picking it up, he pressed a button.

Nothing happened. Dammit, didn't Nii-san just press a button and then the screen flashed and showed people and other things? It even had sound. So if he just got it to do that, the silence wouldn't bother him anymore. So he pressed another button.

Nothing happened.

Pouting, Kadaj threw the controller down in the couch, crossing his arms and glaring at the little shit. Why didn't it have respect for him when it had respect for Nii-san?

It took a while before he decided to pick it up, and press even another button, causing a weird sound to appear. Looking up, Kadaj stared at the Teawe. Wasn't that green light red just a second ago? And then the screen flashed, people appearing on it.

Kadaj let go of the controller, smiling as he clapped his hands, proud. It took a while before he actually cared for what he watched, a man and a woman, together. Wait, weren't they **half naked**?

"Touch me…" the woman almost moaned to the man while panting, Kadaj wrinkling his nose in disgust. What the hell? And they seemed to like it!

Quickly, he got the controller and pressed another button, hoping to stop those people on the screen, but his eyes just widened when the sound from the Teawe seemed to get **louder**, really loud. Desperately he pressed the button beside that stupid one, happy to hear the sound go down again. When he held that nice button long enough, the sound even disappeared.

Proud of himself, Kadaj wanted to try those numbers on the controller, realizing that when he did so, the screen flashed and each time something else appeared on it, and finally he reached something he knew what was. It was those 'news' Nii-san used to watch, where they told what was happening, or something like that. Leaning back against the couch, he settled to watch it just when he heard the door close, footsteps nearing.

"You've figured out the remote control?" Cloud asked, standing in the doorway. Kadaj only nodded with a smile in return. Lazily, Cloud wandered over to sit beside him.

"Why is there no sound?" Cloud then asked, looking at Kadaj in curiosity.

"I turned it off! With that button" Kadaj said proudly, pointing at the button that lowered the sound. Cloud just nodded, not caring to turn up the sound again, seeing as Kadaj was holding it tightly at the moment.

So they sat there watching the news, with no sound. Kadaj turning his head after a while, looking at Cloud, now, Cloud was a man, so…

"Nii-san?" Kadaj asked, thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Cloud replied, turning his head to look at the youth.

"Touch me" Kadaj simply said, trying to make his voice sound a bit like a moan, like that woman had said it.

The face of the blond was priceless, eyebrow rising in shock.

"…what?"

_-Fin-_

* * *

This was something that just randomly popped up in my head XD please review what you think! 


	2. Christmas Wonders

**Christmas Wonders**

Seventh Heaven was a nice place to live. That is what Kadaj figured after living there for some time. And although half of the things happening there were completely knew for him, he had his Nii-san who seemed to have no problem explaining it all to him. Except when it came to things like what humans did to each other, like that time when he figured out the TeaWe. Cloud had just stared at him, and when he switched back to the channel with the woman and man who seemed to have gotten quite much further into whatever-they-were-doing (which disgusted Kadaj greatly) and asked what they were actually doing, Cloud's face had just turned quite red before he had excused himself for needing something to drink, and gone he was.

But it didn't bother Kadaj, not at all. He would actually like to call himself rather smart by now, knowing all these things humans did. And although some of it seemed rather weird, it wasn't so weird that Kadaj wouldn't accept it.

That was what he thought until this one morning.

He had just woken up; taken a shower and put on these way too big clothes he had, seeing as Cloud still hadn't bothered to buy own clothes for him. Yawning as he walked down the stairs, hearing Cloud coming stumbling into the house.

As always, that sound caused Kadaj to hurry down the rest of the stairs to great his favourite Nii-san with a big hug.

Except for today.

Because today, he was greeted with a sight he thought he'd never see. And it made him stop up and stare in confusion. Tilting his head after a while to tell Cloud what he thought any human should know.

"…Nii-san, I don't think that's supposed to be inside the house" he stated, pointing at the tree Cloud was dragging inside. Causing the man to stop up and look at him for a second, before returning back to his work at getting the tree in.

"It is" Cloud just said, cause Cloud never bothered to use many words. Kadaj had learned that by now. But he wouldn't let this be, because, what was this? Had Nii-san gotten drunk or something? This early in the morning? No. Because when Cloud was drunk, he **did** bother to use many words. Kadaj knew that as well. Laughing unsurely, Kadaj tried once again.

"Naw, Nii-san, I think a tree's supposed to be outside"

Finally letting go of the tree, Cloud sighed as he stood up, brushing off the snow that had gathered on him while he'd been outside. Looking up at Kadaj who gave him a completely clueless look; a look Cloud saw quite often. Although today, Kadaj seemed completely lost.

Sighing, Cloud decided to explain this as well as he could.

"It's a Christmas tree, Kadaj. I told you about Christmas, right? Well, Tifa insisted that we'd get a Christmas tree so the kids could have fun decorating it. You could probably help decorating it too, I guess."

Kadaj stared. First at Cloud, then the 'Christmas tree', then at Cloud again, before his gaze returned to the tree as he looked closely.

"…no, Nii-san, that's a normal tree" he said, cause he knew he'd seen that tree outside many times, and then it hadn't been a Christmas tree. But Cloud just shook his head, trying to explain once again.

"It's a Christmas tree. At least when we've decorated it, it will be a Christmas tree. Because that is the kind of tree we use as Christmas tree"

Silence.

"…decorate it?"

Cloud nodded.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, stared at Cloud, and the back and forth once again.

"Why don't you just wait and see when the kids get back, hm?" Cloud asked, and so they did.

* * *

**-15 hours later-**

Oh, right. So that's how you decorated a Christmas tree. Putting lights and glitter on it, then hang this weird colourful balls on it which caused the stupid tree to stick Kadaj's hand a thousand times. Even cause him to almost bleed once. Kadaj swore that tree had something against him, and he had something against the tree as well.

In the middle of the night, he sneaked out of his room and walked downstairs, glaring at the tree for a couple of seconds before he kicked it, hard. And the whole tree went down.

There. Now the kids could have fun decorating the tree tomorrow also.

_-Fin-_

* * *

Merry Christmas, peoplez XD.


	3. Flashy Wonders

Well...it took only...2 months? XD Sorry about that. But thank you all for those wonderful reviews that make me so happy I want to huggle you all! huggles and yay to Akito Souma for thinking they're In Character, cause I do actually try to have them so XD Hope others think they're in character aswell! lol

Anyway, this idea was actually thanks to my sister, who've read through this as well and then came up with a couple of things that 'Kadaj could discover for the first time'. This was one of them XD. Now, of course, if any of you have ideas of things Kadaj can discover for the first time, just put them in a review on this story, cause I'd be happy to get some ideas! XD (that might make me write another sooner as well, lol)

On with the story ;)**

* * *

**

**Flashy Wonders**

There was that one day Kadaj was laying flat on his stomach sideways over Cloud's chair, searching through Cloud's drawers for nothing specific. It wasn't because Cloud had told him to, not because Cloud had wanted him to. It was just because Cloud wasn't there, and Kadaj wanted to know what was in his drawers. Of course, he would've done it once when Cloud was home, if it hadn't been that Cloud wouldn't let him, claiming 'he would mess things up in them'. But really, who could mess up a bunch of documents? Not Kadaj, no, although the documents caused him to wrinkle his nose. Why was it called documents anyway? It was just a bunch of paper, after all… to hell with that person who decided paper with text on should have many different names. Kadaj didn't like that person, whoever he was.

Closing the second drawer on Cloud's desk, Kadaj set out at rummaging through the last one, pouting slightly at the fact that in this one there was a bunch of documents-no, PAPER, as well. Only other things he found, was a couple of pens and an eraser. Gods, who would think the hero of the Planet could be such a boring person? Kadaj closed the last drawer shut, making and angry pout as he let his head hang down for some seconds, lying like this while searching drawers truly caused neck pains, but it wasn't like that bothered Kadaj, not the least.

Looking up on top of the desk, which would probably cause some back pains as well by the way his back were angled when he did this, he looked first over all the paper on Cloud's desk, then over to-oh, he had forgotten to check the drawer to the small table that had a lamp on it.

Kadaj smirked widely as he, still laying flat on Cloud chair, moved his legs to get to that drawer, rolling the chair with him without ruining his pose. Reaching the drawer, he opened it and settled himself to rummage this one as well, although this one had way less things than the other drawers. At least there was no paper in it.

Picking up one of the things he looked at it for a while before sliding down from the chair, now letting his arms lay sideways on the chair instead of his stomach, as he looked at what he'd found. Now this was something he'd never seen before, which was just what he had been looking for! He let out a little grin as he looked all over the little silver box, quite small with lots of buttons on. At one of the sides, Kadaj quickly figured out that if he slid a part of the top to the side, the thing seemed to start. Because on the other side where there was lots buttons and a screen, the screen began to flash, and seconds after he suddenly saw the room, on that screen. Moving the little weird thing, Kadaj realized that the screen showed everything that was in front of it, and it made him giggle slightly, proud at his discovery.

A short while after moving the thing around, Kadaj decided to try on the buttons, finding the one at the top of the thing most interesting, because it seemed so special. So he clicked the button, and a white light flashed the room for less than a second, causing Kadaj to jump back in surprise. Looking at the screen on the thing right after, he saw it being still at just one part of the floor no matter where he moved the thing for just a couple of seconds before returning to seeing everything in front of it again.

Kadaj took a look up at the picture on Cloud's desk. That one with him, Tifa and the kids together with all of Nii-san's other friends, and he quickly realized that this had to be the thing that made the pictures. He'd found a picture maker!

Kadaj stood up soon after, bringing the picture maker with him as he went out of the room, walking down the stairs to stop up now and then, taking pictures of the wall, the flowers, the stairs down, the door, and when reaching downstairs, he heard Tifa working on cleaning all the glasses in the bar. Making him grin widely before, slowly but surely, leaning out through the door into the bar until he could slightly see Tifa, then hold the picture maker a bit further out and _'flash!'_ he'd made a picture of Tifa also, but she hadn't seen him! He smirked widely as he looked at the screen on the picture maker.

Tifa herself turned abruptly at the white flash and the sound of a camera taking a picture. Looking towards where Kadaj had just been leaning out and taken the picture, but weren't there anymore. Although Tifa didn't need to see him to get a quite sure feeling that…

"…Kadaj?" she asked, but was only answered with Kadaj's usual grinning as his footsteps was heard running back upstairs. And Tifa sighed with a slight smile.

"Good luck getting that away from him, Cloud" she mumbled to no one particular, returning to the glasses.

Upstairs Kadaj had stopped up in the small hall between the rooms, taking a picture of the window as he suddenly heard small footsteps approaching him.

"What are you doing, Kadaj?" Marlene asked, trying to sound like a grown up as Kadaj turned towards her, still holding the camera up so it pointed right at Marlene's face.

"Nothing" he answered randomly, keeping his eyes on the camera as Marlene walked closer, looking straight up at the camera as she stood close to Kadaj.

"Isn't that Cloud's camera?"

… _'flash!'_ and Marlene blinked repeatedly while Kadaj grinned widely at the funny picture he'd just managed to make of Marlene, who pouted angrily in the same way Kadaj always did.

"Kadaj!" she shouted in a mad tone, just about to jump up to grab the camera when they both stopped up at the sound of the door downstairs closing, the sound of Tifa's voice as she said something, and a certain blonde answering something in return, and then it took just seconds for both Kadaj and Marlene to start running, Marlene getting in front first but soon tripping thanks to Kadaj placing his foot in front of her legs, making her fall flat on the floor as Kadaj grinned proudly while he ran downstairs, attacking his Nii-san with a big hug as he reached him.

A minute later Marlene was there too, jumping up and down to also get a hug from Cloud, so he grabbed Kadaj by the waist and pushed him gently to the side to not make the short tempered teen mad, before he leaned down and gave Marlene a hug as well, who was glaring at Kadaj at the same time as receiving the hug.

Standing back up, Cloud turned back to Kadaj again, noticing that the teen had been holding something, and his eyebrow rose as he looked at what it was.

"Kadaj, what are you doing with my camera?"

Kadaj tried to smile innocently, thinking for a second before handing Cloud the camera willingly, thinking about all the mess he'd made at Cloud's room, before he decided to give Marlene all the blame. So he pointed a finger at her.

_-Fin-_


	4. Joyous Weed

Let's hope I managed to write something worthy of being chapter 4, even though it's ages since I last made a chapter for this?

I am so happy that this story inspired you, CloudxKadajLover~ And Snowiweather, there's...really no answer to that. I just didn't add them...this is simply random, after all. xD And thank you so much for all the ideas, people, I'll try writing them all. :)

* * *

**Joyous Weed**

Kadaj enjoyed the fact that, during this holiday or whatever it was, they made things so dark. Cloud, Tifa and the kids used to annoy him with bright things and open windows and lights on and so on, but now, during this Halloween, they made everything dark and scary. Why couldn't the house always be like that? He'd tried to ask Cloud that, begged him even, but Cloud kept saying no, and then Kadaj lost his trail of begging when he managed to mistake Halloween for being Hello Weed and even added in that since weed was all around them during spring, summer and fall they could just as well greet the weed all of that time if this was the way to greet it. At that point he'd just earned a questionable look from Cloud, and the begging-for-it-to-stay-like-this had ended with how-to-pronounce-and-spell-Halloween-right, which took some time, considering that Cloud writing it down didn't help much either, since Kadaj had just recently started to learn writing and spelling thanks to Tifa bothering to teach him. It wasn't like he'd learned writing and spelling in his wicked childhood, and he still had some problems understanding it. All his life he'd only known how to read the most common words, and could only write his own name. Yet he knew that 'hallo' was **so** not the way of writing 'hello'! But Cloud was stupid and clearly didn't get that about Helloween, so in the end Kadaj had given up and just went back to his own room.

It was at his room that he'd discovered a pumpkin. Not in his room but outside, as he hung out of the window looking around. Seemingly one of the neighbours had this weird, round, orange thing with a face on in their window. And as soon as he'd seen it the thoughts of Cloud's stupidity went over to a great need to know what kind of creature that was, so he immediately ran out of his room and downstairs, though this time deciding to ask Tifa since Cloud failed.

"Tifa! What's that round, orange creature the others have in their window?" He said once entering the bar where Tifa was hanging up the last decoration.

"Oh, Kadaj! Hm…" Tifa finished hanging up the decoration before walking off of the chair she had stood on to do so, explaining while she carried the chair back where it originally had stood, "Round, orange creature…I'm quite sure it's a pumpkin you're talking about."

Kadaj tilted his head, "What's a pumpkin?"

"A pumpkin's a fruit." Tifa said, smiling at him before looking over the room to check if it all looked good.

"So pumpkins have faces?" Kadaj was confused, since when did fruits have faces? It was just not right. But Tifa just laughed slightly before replying.

"No, no, no. Pumpkins are actually without faces, and have seeds and lots of pumpkin meat that you can eat inside it. But for Halloween, some people cut a hole on the top of it and take all of that out, then they cut out a face for it. It's a Halloween decoration."

"Oh…"** Now** it made sense. Sort of. Kadaj liked that about Tifa. She actually explained things to him in a way that made it understandable. Way better than Cloud. He was stupid.

"Tifa. Cloud is stupid." Kadaj stated, making Tifa laugh.

"Is he now?"

"Yes." Kadaj nodded, and then he turned and went out of the room again, bored with talking to Tifa. He wanted something else to do. Cloud was still sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee. So Kadaj went back to him. The kids were out doing that Trick or Treat thing. Kadaj had actually been given the offer to join, and he'd been tempted to, but when he saw how stupid you had to look to do it, he refused. Now he was at home with Tifa and Cloud and even though things for once looked good in the house, it started to get boring.

"Cloud. You're stupid." He said to the blonde haired man by the kitchen table, who only offered him a slight glance in reply before looking back into nothing while he took another sip of his coffee. It annoyed Kadaj that he didn't get a reply in words, so he sat down and continued, "Really stupid."

This time Cloud nodded, and was quiet for a bit longer until he realized Kadaj's angry glare at him and, having gotten slightly used to the youth's behaviour, realized the problem, "I am really stupid, Kadaj." Cloud then replied to satisfy him.

It wasn't really enough, but good enough so that Kadaj could sit down more properly on the chair and relax a tad bit more, soon getting bored again, so he took Cloud's cup of coffee out of the blonde's hand and drank some of it. Cloud considered lecturing the youth in not to take others' cups or glasses and drink of them without permission, but figured that since he'd already been labelled stupid for the day he would let it go this time. Kadaj seemed to expect the lecture though, as he'd gotten it plenty of times before, but Cloud just drank some more of the coffee himself. In the end, Kadaj let his head down on the table with a long, miserable sigh.

"Bored?" Cloud asked, as if it wasn't obvious already, so Kadaj didn't bother answering and just kept playing dead on the table, "Why didn't you go trick or treating with the kids then?"

"Because you're stupid." Was the reply, which gained a humorous smile on Cloud's lips. It was one of the reasons for keeping Kadaj in the house; he was one of few who could make Cloud smile. Kadaj himself seemed not to have noticed that though.

"No, seriously. Why?" Cloud tried to ask again. This time Kadaj rose from the dead by glancing with a bored look up at Cloud.

"I had to look stupid."

Cloud shook his head, "You didn't have to. It's just bigger chances if you did."

"Bigger chances of what?"

"Getting candy."

Kadaj wrinkled his nose before he returned to the position of being dead on the table again. Cloud stood up and poured the few last drops of the coffee into the sink before cleaning the cup and put it away while Kadaj was thinking.

"You come with me then." Kadaj concluded, not caring how much candy he got as long as he didn't have to look stupid.

"Why?" Cloud asked, really not wanting to.

"Because you're stupid."

Cloud sighed, sitting back down by the table. Kadaj didn't say more, nor moved. He did in fact make a very good impression of being dead on the table, until Cloud ruffled his hair so much that he let out a whine, and then Cloud was even more stupid.

Cloud would do so well Trick or Treating.


End file.
